Resident Evil : Digimon Edition
by Animelover Inf
Summary: "This is not right..." The vampire muttered. "I don't recall the human world being like this at all..." Warning : There will be blood and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : I own nothing.

* * *

A small creature with the body of a bowling ball, bat wings, large eyes, mouth and feet with three sharp claws on them, knocked on a large sized, pure black door. He was currently inside a dark gray, large sized, old styled castle. The door opened by itself as the small creature walked inside.

"Master, the room is ready for you."

Said Master turned. He had soft blond hair, deep blue eyes, a red bat shaped mask, purple lips, sharp but not overly noticeable fangs, wearing a special attire that had a mix of elegance and strength. A cape with black on the outside and red on the interior clung onto his shoulders with two gray bat shaped pins resting on the side wings of one large golden one under his neck. His shirt was blue with a golden square and small circles next to the lines of yellow but only a few of them. He also had on black boots with gray symbols one of a bat and skull; then lastly gray gloves with bat symbols clung onto pale hands. The one being adressed rose up from his wooden chair that he had been sitting on, reading a book before he was interrupted.

"What are we going to be doing Master?" The smaller creature inquired.

"Were heading back to the human world. The details of what were doing are of no concern to you." The vampire replied in his usual tone as the small bat watched his master. While talking he approached the book shelf, went over to the safe and spread the dials apart, causing the book shelf to move which revealing a hidden passage way. The two digimon headed down the passage way quickly as the vampire drew out cards he had kept within the confientment of pockets. Upon reaching a stone table, the cards were placed in a certain order then the higher leveled digimon spread out his arms; causing the gate to open with a white light.

Growling, he covered his face with the cape that clung to his frame as he walked towards the light, each step echoing in the room, the sounds only company was that of wings flapping of his servant who followed him quickly. Upon going through the tunnel of light, said light quickly faded into darkness, much to the preference of the undead digimon. Once they were enveloped in darkness, both could see that they were in an odd forest. It was dark, foggy and for some reason the smell of rotten flesh clung to the air.

"This is not right..." The vampire muttered. "I don't recall the human world being like this at all..."

The sound of paws hitting the ground carried on the wind, along with a low growl. Even though the higher level digimon could see just fine, neither could spot where the growl came from until it was too late. The small digimon that had accompanied the taller screamed as he was tackled down by a monster. It looked like a dog, but flesh was missing on it's mouth and body with a bit of spine showing in some places. Skin was missing as well in places. The monster had bitten into the digimons head, killing it, causing blood to spatter along the ground as the body disappeared into data.

The dog growled as it turned to the blond figure, blood dripping from it's mouth. It began to run towards the tall figure, white eyes trained on him. The moment the dog leaped, a red whip formed into the vampires hand and slapped the dog away easily, causing it to yelp as it hit the ground. "Crimson Lightening!" He called out as he hit the dog once more, causing it to whine, until he hit the neck, causing the head to sever. The sound of loud barks and growls approached quickly as seven more dogs began to run towards him.

Turn away, the vampire began to fly quickly. Rather then wasting the energy to kill them, he found it better to just fly away. In moments, a mansion was in sight that looked rather inviting. Upon arriving to the door, he quickly forced it opened, entered, and slammed the door shut. In moments, the sound of growling was heard outside of the door. It was futile though, they could not gain entry that way.

The blond figure took a breath as he turned, being in a large sized area. In front of him were steps that had red carpeting, to the right a door with a side path, and the same thing being on the left side. Glaring, he walked over to the left large wooden door.

"Is that blood I smell?" The vampire muttered as he forced the door open, revealing a dining room with a grandfather clock to the right, a table in front with some broken glass, lit candles and old dishes. The only sounds heard were boots against wood as he went past the clock and noticed the door at the end. Opening said door, revealing a hallway, where the smell of blood only became stronger. Then, going to the left, was a nightmare.

A human was writhing on the floor was a figure stood above his body, the sound of flesh ripping rippled through the air as the monster gulped down a piece of human flesh and inhaled deeply. The creature slowly turned it's head which was covered in pale cracked skin as it's face became visible. The human look teeth of the creature were soaked in crimson while hollow white eyes gazed in the blonds direction with rotted flesh hardly clinging to the face of the creature while it started to rise.

"Crimson Lightening!" The red whip went racing to the zombie, knocking it into the wall, then slashing a second time, he removed the head by slashing through the neck. The head rolled onto the floor as the body slumped to the ground, no longer moving. Walking over to the dead human a body, a disk was in the hands of the warm but cooling body. Gloved hands took the disk and shoved it into a pocket on the right side. Walking back to the door, the ultimate entered the kitchen and shut the door quickly.

"KARI? GATOMON? ARE YOU HERE?" A somewhat familuar voice rang out from beyond the kitchen. The vampire sprinted to the voice, running past the table and forcing open the kitchen door. Upon exiting the room, he could see an all too familuar trader, Wizardmon, standing there. Said digimon quickly aimed the sun burst shape at the end of his staff at Myotismon.

"Myotismon! I should have known it was you who did all of this." The green eyed digimon stated.

"How did you return? I killed you in the human world." Was the first thing to part of the lips of the adressed one. "Also, I've done nothing."

"Gennai managed to make a program that collected my data fragments and allowed me to reform. It took a while, but it worked." The Wizard replied. "And what do you mean you didn't do this? Who else would?"

"Someone who actually thinks zombies are worth their time. Whoever that is, is a fool. Zombies are worthless, disgusting creatures. All they do is infect and destroy, and they can't follow orders. Their one of the most useless creatures, and not to mention filthy." The ultimate ranted.

"I though vampires hated werewolf's." The wizard said. "And how can I trust you? Your a famed liar."

"I would never waste my time with zombies. Or damned zombie dogs for that matter. One of those killed DemiDevimon not too long ago." Myotismon asnwered.

"You sound like you almost care..." The other digimon replied.

"I don't. It was just inconvenient to loose him this early on." The vampire said while he glared. "How did you end up here?"

"Gatomon, Kari, myself, and the rest of the group headed to Raccon city for a vacation. We've been having a great time. When I found out about this forest, I decided to have a picnic, just the three of us. It was going great, until it got dark and we were lost. We ended up being chased by those dogs into the mansion. In the confusion of the attack, we were separated." The shorter digimon explained as he lowered his staff. "If you didn't cause this then..."

"That person must be destroyed." Myotismon finished. "When I take over this world, I don't want this individual turning my subjects into living corpses." He then walked past the Wizard and headed towards the door on the left. "I don't care what you do. But if you attack me, I will kill you." Upon reaching the door, he opened it and entered the room, Wizardmon running towards him quickly and grabbed the door before it was shut.

"I better keep my eye on you, you could be lying." The smaller said as he went through the door and shut it behind him.

'I could kill him now...one less digidestand helper to oppose me. No, not yet. He can still be useful to me. If I play this off right, I can not only get use out of him, but I can kill him once more when I no longer need him.' The blue eyed blond though as he looked around the room. The room had a painting on the right side of the wall, a dresser like table on the floor next to a statue that was holding a jar. Then to the left of the statue was a further part of the room they could go to, or they could go to the right of the extended part and exit through that door.

Myotis walked over to the further part of the room and headed down the dark hall like way, the wizard following. There were pieces of furniture covered with white cloth against the wall with a light at the end of the small hall. Once at the light, he took a left and went further down the hall. There were two paintings, a large vase, and what looked to be a pillow in front of and to the left of a shelf with a few peaces of china on it, and a dagger sitting. Gloved hands picked up the white blade with a blue and white handle with small yellow peaces sticking out to the right and left before the blade started. Removing the dagger revealed a file. Gloved hands opened the folder revealing two pieces of paper.

The File contained these words on the first page : Using defense items such as daggers, will allow you to escape momentarily when grabbed by an enemy. There will be multiple daggers and such lying around the mansion. If you wish to live, carry a few of them on you and keep your eyes open. If grabbed from behind, it's more difficult to nearly impossible to use defense items.

The Second Page contained a picture of stances and a "How To" of using daggers in case one did not know.

"What is it?" The Wizard asked as he squinted his eyes to see in the horribly dim light. The vampire closed the file as he handed it to the Wizard, the smaller digimon taking the file as he began to read it. "Who would leave something like this here?"

"A fallen survivor perhaps?" The vampire guessed. Right after speaking, the soft groan of a zombie echoed down into the room as it stumbled towards them. It held it's rotting hands outward as white eyes almost shined against decayed flesh as it stumbled towards the taller one. The vampire smirked as he took the dagger in his hands, stabbed the zombie in the head, causing the monster to collapse, and he walked past it and turn to the right to exit the hall. The smaller digimon followed him quickly as they walked over to the doors they used to enter the room in the first place and exited the room through them.

"This doesn't make any sense. All these zombies, the files, and the fact you didn't cause this...it doesn't add up."

"What I'm wondering is how did this person create zombies? I thought they were only in myth..." Myotis muttered as the two digimon crossed the corridor and entered the dining hall once more. Passing the table, the Wizard reached the door first, opened it and stepped through, the other following. Upon turning to the left, he gasped and dropped his staff at the sight of the dead and somewhat eaten human. Green eyes just looked at the corps. It was laying on the floor with two chairs near it with a window on the far left and in between the chairs against the wall stood a table with an off lamp. The only source of light being a bulb handing on the ceiling to the left.

"I need to find Kari and Gatomon..." He said simply, trying to kill his cool, but his eyes ruined the charade. The taller paid no mind to the frightened digimon as he walked to the left over to a door, opened it, and walked through. The other quickly followed. The next room revealed a hallway that was dim with a window. Passing through that hall and going through another door, a new room awaited them...


	2. Chapter 2

As the two digimon entered the room, the first noticeable item was a bird cage sitting upon a table. Past the bird cage was a flight of stairs then went up and to the right. Then, to the right of the stairs, were three chairs that sat upon the floor with two potted plants, each supporting a green plant. Lastly, a large chandelier was swinging gently back and forth, lighting the room, much the darker digimons discomfort. The wizard walked over to the plants as he picked up each one, smiling.

"These plants are great for healing wounds. Let me know if you find one like this, but red." He said while turning to the vampire who had all ready gone up the stairs. Wizardmon quickly put the herbs in his pockets. Then said digimon nodded as he reached the top, quickly followed by the later. Atop the stairs a door was found with a single light by the door. Upon entering the room, a corps was easily noticeable. It's feet were an odd red color. Then, to the right of the door, stood a large mirror with a path, and where the zombie laid, another possible path. Though the groan of a living zombie was easily heard, but the monster was unseen.

The wizard walked past the corpses until be became closer enough to a potted plan and picked up the herb. Spotting a second plant that had hidden behind the first, he took that herb as well. The taller digimon walked past the mirror, reflection being invisible to all who looked. Upon walking past the mirror, a door that looked to be made of some odd type of metal with a candle lit above it was there along with the continuation of the hallway and the choice of going right of left. The vampire walked further to the left, the Wizard following the vampire.

Upon turning the corner a large mirror sat upon the floor as a zombie with bits of brown hair clinging to it's dead head with a blood stained white shirt and pants groaned as it grabbed onto the vampire's shoulders and tried to bite. Before rotten fangs could sink into data, the digimon punched the zombie away, causing it to fall to the floor. The vampire walked over towards the enemy, but the attacker rose faster then expected and managed to bite, but by quickly moving back, the undead human's efforts were only rewarded with a piece of the blonds shirt.

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon cried out, hitting the zombies head, causing it to collapse, no longer moving.

"Nice work." The vampire complimented as he turned to the right of the mirror and walked down an odd corridor. It was dim, making the area looked red like the rest, but nine spears of metal that almost looked golden stood proudly on both sides of the somewhat narrow hall. Upon passing the spears and entering the next area, to the right stood the torso of a statue with three golden spears in front of it against the wall. To the left three golden spears laid in a clump against the wall with a fourth leaning against another torso of a statue, this one however had what appeared to be an arrow sticking out. The vampire was the first to notice the arrow thanks to the fact he could see easily in the dim light.

A gloved hand reached and gently pulled the arrow out. It was a golden arrow with a special green tip and at the end a special design for the three wing like flaps of what would be on an arrow. After taking the item, a file became noticeable, it had been hidden against the statute.

The file said : Examine items. Items in this fun house from hell are never what they seem. Take a closer look at each item, and often, a VITAL clue will be revealed.

After the taller blond read the file out loud for Wizardmon, he took a closer look at the arrow head. A hand was raised and touched the tip, feeling how loose it was. With ease, the tip was removed and as the body of the arrow and thrown onto the floor with a soft thud. He placed the arrow head into his pocket.

Then, the duo turned to the left, passing a painting that had fallen upon the floor and going to a final part of the hall. There was a single candle between two doors. The door on the right and the door on the left. The Wizard went over to the door on the right, and tried to open it.

"It's locked...we should try to find another way." He warned. The vampire pushed the Wizard away from the door and then proceeded to force the door open. "Or, we could force the door open." The vampire suggested.

Upon forcing the door open, he walked through first, followed with a slight glare by his "partner" one could say. Once in the new area, it was unique. When one looked down, they could see the dining room from before. Up here, it was considerably dimmer, with dust being laid thick upon the floor, and wooden railing being on the edges to prevent one from falling into the kitchen. The smaller of the two frowned. "I can't see a thing in here..."

"Just follow me. That shouldn't be too hard, even for you." The Ultimate insulted as he turned to the left and walked. Once he was near a small shelf that rested against the wall, with an unlit candle holder below, he grabbed a dagger, a replica of the one he had before. From the other side of the area, the groan of a zombie echoed as it began to slowly move towards them. The Wizard simply followed the Ultimate, ignoring the insult entirely as the other led him to a large door. It looked to be made of dark wood with four designs on it. The first being a rectangle, the second a square with a diamond patter on the corner, the third was a shape of the second but it was inside a circle, and lastly a square.

Once the two exited that area, they were standing on red carpet with decent lighting in the room. They were now on the second floor of the mansion. There were two possible paths, one to the right that led to an arch of a passage to the other side, or to the left, which led to a way to the first floor or to the other side as well. Turning to the left, the Wizard took the lead and began to walk, followed by the other. After a small bit of steps, he went down the stairs that were to his left and then stoped and looked at a door. This door blending in because it was part of a painting, the only item that gave it away was the metal bar across it. The Wizard gripped onto the door and pushed, exiting outside into the gradually fading darkness.

Once outside, they were on a concrete square with steeps leading downward. Myotismon took the lead once more as he walked down the steps and looked up towards the sky; darkness ruled the sky with heavy looking clouds as thunder roared, but rain did not fall. "Maybe this is a way out of here..." Then the current leader went down a second flight of steps that were in front of the first, revealing a dilapidated grave yard. The duo walked through the small grave yard and over to a passage that was lined with a metal gate on both sides. In moments, they were in front of a large stone, and on the top, a carved picture of cupid was there, but the point for the arrow was hollowed out and missing.

"An arrow head...Myotismon, give me the arrow head. Please be a way to find them..." The Wizard said as the later nodded, pulling out the arrow head and handing it to the other digimon who then floated up to the picture and gently placed the arrow head in the slot.

Once in place, the stone moved, revealing a passage that went underground. Once fully opened, the smaller digimon began to walk down the steps first, the vampire following after ducking his head. The passage way was dim and made of wood for the sides and stone for the floor save for the one side with a few missing plates of wood that burned with a fire. After passing the blazing fire, the two entered the room that had four stands on the left side. It also had two separate bared holes that held blazing fires. Then at the end of the room, a coffin was on the ceiling, held up by chains with vegetation clinging onto the walls, but not on the coffin. The higher level blond was the first to walk towards the coffin, easily spotting a small table. On the table, a book sat.

The book was blue with a silver raam's head on the front along with two skeletons holding what looked to be a crown. There was also a blue and silver clasp on the book. It was labeled : Book of Curse. Undead hands lifted the book up gently, upon turning it over, there was a metal square where the clasp started, looked to be a key inside. Using his other hand, it took him a few moments, but the Ultimate managed to force the key out of the back of the book. He threw the key at the Wizard, who acted fast and caught the key, examining it. The undead one gently removed the clasp and opened the book, being able to see the print just fine.

The book had written inside : Book of Curse. The four masks. A mask that speaks no evil. A mask that smells no evil. A mask that sees no evil. A mast that cannot speak, smell or see evil. When all four fall into place, evil will awaken.

While the words were being read aloud, the champion looked at the key. It was a golden key with a diamond shape at the top. At the front, there was a simple golden shape in the diamond, but on the back, there was a small engraving of a white sword in a gray background.

"Is that book referring to whatever is in the coffin?" Wizardmon asked as he looked up at the red coffin on the ceiling.

"I believe so. Whatever is in the coffin, it must be evil..." The ultimate replied, smiling, though the other could not see it. 'Hmm...maybe if I can open the coffin, I could find something useful.'

"Lets get out of here. This isn't an exit, and I don't think Gatomon or Kari were here." The smaller one said as the taller flew up to the coffin.

"Perhaps, a clue to the exit is inside of the coffin?" He said once he got to the coffin, where he tried to force it open. But no matter how hard the higher level digimon pulled or tugged, the coffin remained shut tight. "Whoever sealed this did knew what they were doing. I can't even make it budge..."

"Which means that we should leave it alone. It's obvious that whoever seal it away, did not want that ever is inside getting out." Wizardmon reasoned. The taller of the two floated back down and nodded. T Turning around the group began to make way out of the underground area.

'I'll just have to find the masks then. That shouldn't be too hard.' Myotis though as he followed the smaller of the two up the stairs, past the side gates, and back to the grave yard. Once the two reached the first part of stairs to reach the door, a zombie groaned as it began to walk after the two. This zombie had a decent amount of hair left, an open gray shirt stained with blood and ripped khaki pants as it stumbled after the two, teeth bared."Thunder ball!" The words rang out as the defender shot the zombie, causing it to collapse, once it feel over, he flew to the door and the two entered the mansion.

'Good thing it looks ready to storm. That should keep the sun at bay for a while. Sun is the last thing I need...' The ultimate level though as he followed Wizardmon who had turned to the right and was heading up the stairs. Passing the door that lead to the balcony room, the smaller went to the left that looked more plain. His gloved hand reached for the door...


End file.
